


#50 Pain

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [50]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has Ash right where he wants him, ready to be introduced to a world of pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#50 Pain

The loops of rope wrapped around his wrists bound them together so tightly that even the smallest movement caused them to chafe against his skin and leave red marks. The rest of the rope ran all the way over to a tree stump where it had been tied into a neat little knot. A knot so secure that it couldn't easily be broken. He had struggled alright, tugging and pulling at the rope with all his strength, but no amount of struggling could get him free of that rope and the pain had eventually forced him to give up. A long shadow fell over him, blocking out the light from the sun. Ash glanced up and squinted against the halo of light surrounding the shadowed figure. This person standing before him was of course the very one who tied him to the tree.

His gaze dropped toward the glinting blade of the knife in that person's hand and he shuddered.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Ash gritted his teeth. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want you to feel pain." Paul smirked as he knelt down, putting his face close to Ash's. "I want to hear you scream in agony and suffer while I take great care in causing you pain." He chuckled darkly and a cold glint shone in his eyes. So long had he been waiting for the day he would make Ash cry out from the pain he inflicted upon him and here he was at last.

"No way," Ash whispered. "Are you mad?"

Paul said nothing. He merely shuffled closer and grabbed Ash's arm, bringing the knife toward it. When the knife bit down into the soft flesh, Ash released his first cry. The blade bit even deeper and his cry gradually turned into a scream.

"Yes, that's it," Paul murmured. "Keep it up." He dragged the knife further along the length of Ash's arm, scoring a deep scratch. Large, scarlet beads welled up and became running rivers.

Each stroke of the knife hurt like hell. The sheer pain caused by that sharp blade was just unbelievable. Tears were streaming down Ash's cheeks as he frantically begged Paul to stop. Of course Paul paid no heed to his begging. The pleas were music to his ears and he wanted to hear them.

He counted each and every stroke he made, creating them with the greatest of care. If Ash's cries weren't shrill enough, he pressed harder. At the count of fifty, he took the knife away from Ash's body. He paused to look at the ruby drops falling away from the blade's edge.

"That's enough, isn't it? It would be bad if you actually died. I couldn't even hurt you anymore." Paul's gaze lingered on the trembling boy. His clothes were stained all over with red splotches of blood and his face was white as a sheet.

"It hurts." Ash moaned, a sob bursting from his throat. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. "Oh god, it hurts so much."

"Does it? Good." Paul rammed his fingers into one of the cuts and squeezed the wound, relishing the agonised wail of pain that his action provoked. He withdrew his bloodied fingers and wiped them on Ash's shirt.

Ash heaved rapidly, struggling to speak. "You... you're a sick maniac," he gasped out.

"Am I? I suppose so." Paul grasped Ash's jaw and squeezed, making him cry out. He brushed away some of the tears staining the boy's cheek and licked them off his fingers, relishing the salty taste mixed with copper. "Well, we're done for today."

A sigh of relief slipped through Ash's lips. Thank goodness, the suffering was over.

"I still look forward to causing you even more pain though," Paul murmured, leaning back in and brushing his lips against Ash's cheeks. "You thought it was over, didn't you?"

"Wh-what?"

A mocking laugh reached Ash's ears, chilling him deep to the core.

"How pathetic. No, Ash, it's only just beginning. Did you think I was going to let you run off and tell your pathetic friends what I did? How foolish."

"No... Paul, just let me go. Please!"

Paul said nothing. He gripped the slack rope and lifted it up, looping it around Ash's neck. A sadistic grin spread across his face as he pulled at both ends of the rope. Ash kicked and buckled as the rope bit down into his throat. Paul watched his eyes bulge out and his tongue gradually protrude over his lip, laughing sadistically all the while. The scent of ammonia hit his sinuses. A few seconds later, Ash became limp and he ceased pulling.

"We're going to have a lot more fun together," Paul whispered softly, stroking Ash's reddened cheek.


End file.
